


Suggest me some UT short story prompts!

by sunglassesdoggo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short Stories, Suggestions, ideas, prompts, short prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglassesdoggo/pseuds/sunglassesdoggo
Summary: I wanna do some wholesome, cute, and maybe even angsty prompts here! As in like small little short stories sometimes when I can, so if you can recommend some here in the comments that would be nice! I'm new to this whole posting on fanfiction websites and all so please correct me if I did something wrong. And I am always welcome to accept criticism as well!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Suggest me some UT short story prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what to add here, but! I just hope a few people respond here that's all. QWQ.

\--

.

.

.


End file.
